Papa Zola
Papa Zola is a fictional character in BoBoiBoy. Early Life In Papa Zola's childhood, he has a ambition of his own, to be a Super Hero and a Math and P.E. Teacher which happened in Season 2. In the TV Show In his first Appearance in Episode 13, Papa Zola was first seen in the Movie, he get's angry because Sleeping Monster, his enemy came to Earth which destroys it's beauty. The Real World Later he enters to Tok Aba's House because Gopal Mentioned Papa Zola's name, then he finds out that Sleeping Monster also came to the Real World along with Adu Du and Probe and Attack BoBoiBoy's Friends with the help of Adu Du and Probe Inside Sleeping Monster's Dream BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered Sleeping Monster's Dream when Papa Zola and Sleeping Monster was about to fight, but Gopal challenge them to play checkers. As soon as they are Playing in the First Round Papa Zola loose because he doesn't know how to play. In the Second Round he was replace by Tok Aba, who is good at playing checkers, then he wins. In the Third Round, Both Tok Aba and Sleeping Monster used their own Powers to Win but Sleeping Monster Destroyed the Checker Table and Papa Zola's foot got Stuck which make him pass away. Finally BoBoiBoy defeated the Monster by using combo moves with the Three BoBoiBoys. 1001 Interview Mistakes Is a Book where Papa Zola's failures in Interview will be seen as Probe mentioned in Episode 20, after of numerous interviews to people including Mr.Kumar and Tauke, his boss so he could find a new job: to be a Math Teacher in Rintis Island Primary School (Episode 27) There are two tips 1.Don't Boss your Boss 2.Admitting Mistakes is not a mistake Present Life After Papa Zola's interviews, he did became a Math and P.E.Teacher in Rintis Island Primary School which surprises BoBoiBoy and his friends. Being a Teacher * Although Papa Zola passed his interviews, it still unknown how he is accepted by Tauke, the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School as he gets angry to him during the interview (Episode 20). Comics Papa Zola also appeared in the Papa Zola Comic where he encountered the Crooked Monster. Powers Kick of Authority - used to kick his enemy Sleeping Monster. Enlargement Belt - used to enlarge himself like his enemy, this is also used by Gopal and BoBoiBoy. Whip of Regret - used to defend himself, because it's powerful, it can cut foods like fried bananas (Episode 18). Quotes "How dare you step to the beauty of Planet Earth" talking to Sleeping Monster "So tell me, who dares to call out name is it you? Papa Zola wondering who calls his name Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m43s174.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m53s16.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h52m55s40.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m02s106.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m07s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m14s226.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-21h53m27s98.png for more pics click here Trivia Aside from Gopal, Probe is also a Fan of Papa Zola, he bought a Video Game of the Papa Zola 5. ms:Papa Zola Weakness His only weakness is he cannot play checkers Category:Super Heroes Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters voiced by Nizam Razak Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Characters wearing Glasses